The Legend of Zelda: The Arrival of the Shinobi
by Devil Seifer
Summary: This is a crossover of LOZ and Naruto! Ganon's out of the Sacred Realm and he's after Link. Zelda's worried and gets some little helpers...yup! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi! Please R&R if you want me to continue after you read.
1. Bringing in Backup!

Disclaimer:

Hey everyone. Devil Seifer here; I actually got a review saying that my name (D. Seifer) was pronounced as "Decipher" when it's actually just short for Devil Seifer. This is my third crossover, and my first Naruto fic period. Eh heh heh heh… please tell me how this comes out. I don't think I ever have seen a LOZ/Naruto crossover so…I guess I'll give it a spin! This is the first chapter of course and I don't own anything legally except a demonic looking broadsword and a Legolas poster. Ahhhh…so Kawaii! (Yes I'm a girl) Eh, well please read and review to tell me how it goes. At three good reviews I will update.

D.Seifer

* * *

Bringing in Backup!

* * *

The sky was dark and the moon was out when the Princess Zelda shook Link awake whispering his name harshly to try to wake him up. Link blinked and groaned as Zelda dug her nails into his arm hissing his name some more.

"It's 3:00 in the morning! What is so important that you must near commit murder in order to say it?" Groaned Link as he glared at Zelda with his drooping eyelids. Zelda glared back as she folded her arms.

"Well," she began only to be interrupted by a large yawn as Link began to feel the warmth of his bed take hold of his attention. Zelda slapped Link awake and screeched about how he should listen to her when she's talking. "WELL! I found that Ganondorf found a way to get out of the Sacred Realm and is currently loose somewhere. I got a lead that he's looking for you!"

"So?" yawned Link as Zelda poured a cup of cold water from Link's nightstand over his head. Link jumped up and cursed a few times as Zelda stared blankly at him. He just gave a large heaving sigh and shivered as he spoke. "I-I c-can take-ke carrrrrre of-f m-my s-s-self!"

"No Link. He found a weakness and is working on perfecting a technique against it!" growled Zelda in frustration as Link grabbed a towel and dried his head; he was apparently not listening to Zelda's reason.

"I beat him before, and I can do it again." Said Link simply.

"I don't care." Said Zelda, "I going to find help and protection for you. I don't want you to die."

"I won't die Zelda." Said Link as he grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "I don't go down without a fight, and if the goddess' want me to die. I'm going to protest wither I actually die or not. I won't die until Ganon's dead." Zelda bowed her head, a tear formed in her eye as Link felt her shoulders start to shake nervously.

"I just don't want to loose you." Murmured Zelda. "I had a dream." Link stared in curiosity as she brought up the nerve to speak again. "I saw you hanging on Ganon's blade. He was laughing of how he perfected the technique that was to defeat you and send you to the goddess'. He flung your body to the side and raised his hand to destroy you…that's when I woke up and ran here to tell you. I think it's a premonition, but I'm not sure."

"Well if you're not sure…then-" Link said in an uppity tone as if since she wasn't sure then there was no problem but Zelda put her hand to his lips and continued.

"Before then, I saw four strangely clothed people who seemed to actually be able to surpass you and Ganon. Three were children only around 17 or 18 years of age and one seemed much older, maybe in his late 20's. I believe that they are the key to defeating Ganon, but they live on another planet so it will be hard to contact them let alone bring them here."

"We don't need them!" said Link firmly as he saw Zelda's face, harden with resolve.

"I'm going to bring them here and you are going to like it. This is for your protection since it is you that Ganon's after!"

"But-"

Zelda turned to the door. "No but-s, they are coming tomorrow and you are going to go welcome them. Ganon shouldn't strike this early." Link grumbled as Zelda left the room, he couldn't decide whither to cuss her out or give her the one finger salute. He sighed at his luck and crawled back into bed.

* * *

Konohagakure Village

* * *

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! THE RAMEN IS MINE!"

Lord Hokage the fourth stared outside as he saw an orange-clad child run by holding three bowls of steaming ramen above his head as a boy with jet black hair and a girl with pink hair streak after him yelling and screaming extensively; Lord Hokage gave a long, stressed sigh. The three children were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Naruto hopped all the way up the monument without spilling a drop of ramen as Sasuke and Sakura kept close behind. Sasuke threw a morning star at Naruto's pant leg as he jumped up the face of the second Hokage. The star caught his pant leg and caused him to fall on his face and somehow miraculously, didn't drop the ramen. Sasuke bent down and took a bowl.

"I'll relieve you of this." He said as he took his spoon and filled his mouth with the hot noodles, veggies, and hunk the of fish chip. Sakura took hers and simply walked off after beating Naruto severely.

"What's going on?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like Kakashi-Sensei. "Oooohhh… Naruto! You got me ramen!" Kakashi walked over and took Naruto's bowl. Naruto kicked off the star and lunged at his teacher, taking back the bowl only to find it's contents missing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY RAMEN!" screamed Naruto angrily. Kakashi pointed to the second Hokage's nose; the contents of the bowl were strewn on the Hokage's nose. Naruto burst into tears. "WHHYYYY! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Kakashi pulled out Make Out Paradise and started to read the 5th chapter. While Naruto was planning his death and Sasuke punching Naruto trying to make him think of buying another one, Kakashi heard a strange voice inside his head and he knew it wasn't the perverted voice that he usually hears.

"_I need your help."_ Said the voice. It was female.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Said Kakashi smiling. "I have something to take care of. I'll be right back."

"(Sniff!) Do you think he's gonna try something outta that book?" asked Naruto, as he finally pulled himself together.

"How should I know?" shrugged Sasuke.

"_Can you hear me?"_ asked the voice._ "My name is Princess Zelda. I am the ruler of the planet of Hyrule."_

"_Yes."_ Thought Kakashi as he put two and two together._ "Why do you need me?"_

"_I will tell you everything if you come."_ Said Princess Zelda. At that moment Kakashi felt as if something hit his head, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Hokage Monument

* * *

"Sasuke-" Naruto felt like something was attacking his brain. "Do you feel-" he saw Sasuke fall forward and disappear. Naruto had one thing on his mind when he saw Sasuke faint. _Sakura…is this happening to her too?_ With that, Naruto fell forward and passed out.

* * *

Well how was that for a first chapter? I just got bored and wrote this so if you want me to continue please read and review. Thanks!

D.Seifer


	2. Greetings: A Luke Warm Welcome

Disclaimer:

D.S.: (waves) Hey all!

Characters of fan fiction: (Mumbles) Hey…

D.S.: LIVELYER YOU MANY SLAVES TO FAN FICTION SCUM! OR I WILL FEED YOU ANCHOVIES FOR A WEEK!

Naruto: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Sasuke: Yes, she can.

Naruto: she doesn't own us!

Sakura: That's true, but since our original manga-ka isn't here to overthrow her decision, we're screwed.

Naruto: OH THE HUMANITY!

Link: Shut up you moron! I'm getting a headache!

Zelda: (smacks Link) How dare you call a child a moron!

Link: You call me scum!

Zelda: I WAS DRUNK!

Link: (stare) You were?

Zelda: (sigh)

Naruto: Well, since D.S. is giving the elves-

Link and Zelda: HYLIANS!

Naruto: (wheezes heavily while clutching his heart) H-Hylians, couples counseling (Link and Zelda glare daggers at him) I will just say that D.S. doesn't own anything and on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Greetings!

* * *

"I AM NOT GOING TO GO GET THEM!" Yelled Link as Zelda's aura flared behind her.

"YES YOU ARE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" screeched Zelda grabbing the collar of his tunic and pulling him to eyelevel.

"Fine! I've got an idea!" Said Link smirking at Zelda. "If you can physically get me out of the castle and on my horse I swear on pain of death that I will go retrieve these freaks."

Zelda stared a moment and suddenly smiled. "That's fine with me!" she walked up to him and smiled. "But first I want to show you something!" they walked toward a stained glass window.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" asked Link. He looked down and saw Epona packed and ready to go below outside on the other side of the moat. "Wha! Wait a sec-" before he could finish the sentence, Zelda picked him up and threw him right out the window. Link screamed as he fell out the window of a three-story castle. He landed on Epona's back the knot on the saddle punched into his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Link coughed and gasped for air. When he finally was retaining regular airflow in his lungs he sat on the saddle and glared up at a smirking Zelda. "THAT WAS NOT RIGHT! YOU CHEATED!"

"I didn't cheat!" yelled Zelda simply. "I PHYSICALLY got you OUT OF THE CASTLE, and ON YOUR HORSE! So get your fat ass out near Lake Hylia and bring back our guests in ONE PIECE!"

"You know you just destroyed a 500 rupee window right?" asked Link as he spurred Epona forward and heard Zelda gasp exasperatedly when she realized that her father had this castle just build for the new age and she had just broken a very expensive window._ I'M DEAD!_

* * *

Lake Hylia

* * *

Link leaned on Epona's flank as he waited for the so-called "guests". _I can't believe that Zelda doubts my abilities to kill Ganondorf! _Thought Link angrily_ It's actually her fault, because she gave him leniency by just sending him to the Dark Realm instead of just letting me kill him so he could NEVER come back!_

"THAT'S IT! They're not coming! And I'm not waiting, let's go Epona!" grumbled Link loudly he grabbed at Epona's rains and tugged for her to come with him back to the castle. But she was looking up. "Yo! Epona! Space horse, let's go!" Link saw a glint in the sky just when Epona reared back, freeing her rains from Link's grip. "Epona!"

WHAM!

A man with grayish white hair slammed right on top of Link's head, knocking him to the ground.

WHUMP!

A boy with jet black hair and clad in blue landed on top of the man who was still on top of Link.

BLAGOONGA! (Out of tune landing sound)

A boy clad in orange landed on the boy clad in blue, who was still on top of the man, who was still on top of Link. (Epona's on the side enjoying the comedy show) Link mumbled for everyone to get off only to-

WHUMP!

A girl, with light pink hair and clad in a strange red outfit, landed on top of the boy clad in orange, who was still on top of the boy in blue, who was still on top of the man, who was still on top of Link. The girl's foot slammed into the back of Link's head on impact. Link groaned and decided that eventually they would find that someone was under them and eventually get off, but nothing happened. Link popped his head out of the "doggie pile"

"Hey!"

They didn't answer for a minute; Link thought they were dead until a groan sounded from the girl.

"Yo! You guys alright?" asked Link hurriedly.

"Where are we?" asked the girl she clutched her head when she tried to get up.

"Don't move!" said Link quickly. "You might have a concussion. Just try to stay conscious. Erm…could you shift your foot from my head though?"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said hastily as she pulled her foot from the back of Link's head. She noticed his strange hat and long pointy ears.

"Looky!" Link saw the kid in orange coming to…sort of… "Sugar plum ramen dancing in my head…" Link stared incredulously as he saw the boy grabbing at something that seemed to be flying around his head. The girl yelled something that sounded insulting and punched him in the head. Link pulled himself out from under the pile of squabbling bodies and cracked his back into place. Link noticed that the girl seemed fine. He looked at the black haired boy, but he seemed like he could take care of himself; the older man seemed…well…dull! He looked like he couldn't dodge a Like-Like! (Thing that eats tunics and shields)

"Hey. Are you okay?" asked Link as he helped the guy up. Link had never seen someone that looked so dense! "I said 'are you okay!'" Link asked raising his voice a bit incase the man didn't hear him.

"I heard you. No need to shout. I'm right here!" said the man. "So, what's your name?" Link fell over at the man's sudden cheerfulness. Link saw the man's eye close as if he was laughing.

"Kakashi Sensei…where are we?" asked the boy in the blue shirt.

"Sasuke…I don't know." Smiled Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke stared at what seemed to be his master or something like that. "Where are we?" Kakashi asked Link smiling behind the material that was covering his mouth and nose. Link sighed at the turn that his life was taking and answered him politely.

"Hyrule."

"Well, I just had someone talk to me in my head about a place that they ruled named Hyrule! I guess that woman; I think it was a woman, brought us here! I guess you three have another shinobi mission on your hands."

"Wait a sec!" interrupted Link. " You don't know why you're here?"

"Yup!" answered the boy in orange.

"What's your name?" asked Link.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" said Naruto happily.

"What parent would name their kid Uzumaki?" asked Link.

"My first name is Naruto." Naruto corrected.

"But you said your first name last!" said Link. _I'M GETTING CONFUSED WITH THESE PEOPLE! GAAAAAHHHHH!_

"In our world, you say your last name first, and your first name last!" laughed Naruto.

"So…what should I call you?"

"Naruto."

"Okay," said Link nodding to take that into account. He motioned to the girl. "And you?"

"Haruno Sakura." She answered.

"Haruno, er… that doesn't seem like a girl type name." Link said slowly.

"It's just like what Naruto said!" yelled Sakura, causing Link to jump terribly. "My first name is Sakura!"

"…Oh…" Mumbled Link. Naruto and Kakashi laughed that Sakura was practically controlling the elf.

"Are you an elf?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"No," answered Link. "I'm a Hylian."

"Why do you have pointy ears?"

"Supposedly to hear the voices of the goddesses."

"What goddesses?"

"Din, Nayru, and Forore."

"Do you know what ramen is?"

"Errrr…no."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"How about cup ramen? Everyone knows about cup ramen!"

"Well, I don't."

"What that on your back?"

"The Master Sword."

"The what?"

"The Master Sword. Evil's Bane!"

"Er…okay! Why do you have a horse?"

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"Why aren't you answering me?

"Grrrrrrrr…ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!" Yelled Link as he was starting to get a headache from the interrogation. Naruto was shocked at how long the elf lasted. "It's getting dark. Stalkids will fester once the sun goes down."

"What are Stalkids?" asked Sakura.

"Want to find out?" asked Link looking at the sun's position in the sky. "Because if we don't hurry you'll have to fight them all night." Link turned to mount his horse; he stopped right next to it. "My ruler is waiting."

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town

* * *

"This is the busiest city in the world." Said Link looking around at all the people bustling around and chatting loudly. "You can find almost anything here! Masks, potions, weapons, and recently we expanded the entire town with pubs, restaurants, and even some recreational games!"

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he saw Big Bill's Weapon Barn. "What's this place?"

"That's the weapon shop." Answered Link, "You can go there after we see the princess." Naruto sighed as he saw a nice set of throwing daggers in the window.

* * *

Hey. I wanted to say thanks to all of you that reviewed so just for a sec I will reply to all of your reviews! Yay! Thanks! (COOKIES FOR ALL! THROWS COOKIES TO ALL THE REVIEWERS)

Serenity Maxwell- I'm glad you think this is good! I don't really know how the Naruto/LOZ thing hit me but it just did. I really like how it's turning out right now.

Sylvania- Thanks! I wanted to come up with something good and original. Thanks for the review!

ReDeadphobia- YAY! MY STORY HAS POTENTIAL! MWHAHAHAHAHA! I've got this warm and fuzzy inside. (smiles contently and eats a whole canister of frosting) NOW I AM TOTALLY WIRED! AHAHAHAHHAHA! PH34R M333333333333!

Greki- You should read the manga or watch the anime from online! It's truly...(sniff) awesome!

Pikagirl18- I so happy you love it! it's my baby...(hugs computer and starts to sing an out of tune lullaby which causes next stock market crash)

Masterful Foxboy A. Keysoonaer- Thanks! I like the support!

* * *

Well! There you have it! Dungeons and Dragons is a game of insanity! That's why I love it soooooooo much! Yup! I'm a demi-god! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PH34R M3333333!

Cast of fan fic- SHUT UP YOU BAKA!


	3. Runaway Hero!

Disclaimer:

Hey all! It's Devil Seifer. Oooohhh yeeeaaaaahhhh! You know it! This is the third chapter of Legend of Zelda: Arrival of the Shinobi! (Sniff) ain't it beautiful? (Wipes a tear off of her face) Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had some things to deal with... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! The game of insanity… Dungeons and Dragons! (DUN DUN DUN!) I also had an art festival to go to! It was so fun! (Grins in the feeling of self-accomplishment) Well…I had got one question in a review about Link and Zelda's age…if Link was young…how could he get jealous over being replaced by 17 to 18 year old ninjas? It was something I put into account and assumed that the reader would pretty much know how old they were. So in the answer to the question… he is…three. (aka. mid 20's) Well…I don't own Zelda…and Masashi Kishimoto stole my idea for a manga so (DAMN HIM! Just kidding…) I guess I don't own Naruto either. Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Runaway Hero!

* * *

"We need to hurry!" said Link as they ran past the gate up to the towering castle.

"Why?" Huffed Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been wondering the same thing.

"Because, it's almost dark."

"Do you have curfew?" Asked Naruto incredulously. Link glared as if he was saying _that's veeerrrryyy funny._

"We have to hurry because the gate closes in…" Link looked at the sun, "One minute." They quickly ran across the drawbridge and into the grand throne room.

"Wow…this is amazing." Gasped Sakura.

"Intricately decorated." Said Sasuke.

"Do you guys have a cafeteria!" moaned Naruto as his stomache growled precariously.

"Dinner is ready if you are hungry." Said a voice from a door behind the two thrones at the front of the room. Everyone focused their attention to Princess Zelda. "We have prepared your rooms, but before you retire I promised your teacher that I would explain everything when you came." Naruto sniffed the air and immediately smelled cooked meats, veggies, and baked goods. His mouth began to water, and gave his typical battle cry.

"DINNER HO!" Naruto charged for the dining hall. Zelda laughed and followed the excited ninja. Link wondered what he had done to deserve punishment, replacement, and the complete humiliation of the fact that three kids are replacing a twenty-three year-old man. Link sighed and stumped after the group of people.

* * *

The Dining Hall

* * *

"And that's why you are here." Said Zelda as she finished her story, and lemon-garlic roasted Cuckoo. Naruto was nodding as he stuffed his face full of broccoli and beef. Kakashi listened quietly to Zelda's story and noticed that Link hadn't touched his food one bit.

"So, why would Link need help?" asked Sasuke, his hands folded under his chin in his usual, thoughtful pose.

"I'm just worried that something will happen, and if Link were to die, Hyrule would be without a Hero of Time." Answered Zelda, sadly. "Link is the main reason that Hyrule is still around and free to this day." Link rolled his eyes as he heard Zelda's reply. Link pushed back his chair and yawned loudly.

"I think I'm going to bed early." He said as he rubbed his eyes, he bowed to Zelda. "Good night, Princess." She nodded her head in a bow.

"Good night." Link walked out of the hall and back towards his room on the second floor; he opened the door and flopped on the bed. A ball of light flew and smacked him on the head.

"THANKS FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND! GRAAAAHHHH!" Navi, His guardian fairy, started to attack the hero and scream about how he seemed to never care for her anymore. Link changed out of his tunic and went into his nightwear, crawled into his covers and ignored the annoying ball of light. "DON'T YOU HAVE COMMON CURTESY!" Screamed Navi pulling on his long bangs.

"Leave me alone." Moaned Link as he pulled the covers over his head. Navi realized he wasn't feeling well, and said sorry to him and said she would lecture him in the morning, he was grateful that Navi understood he was depressed and turned out the torch on his stand.

* * *

Naruto's room

* * *

"Do you think he's alright with this?" asked Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto frowned as they thought over what kind of situation they were forced into.

"No." Sasuke answered finally, "Kakashi Sensei pointed out to me that he hadn't touched his food at all during the conversation. I have a feeling that he's either jealous, or feeling replaced."

"We're just kids, why would he feel threatened though?" Naruto asked almost to himself.

"He can't help it." Said Sakura, "He wants to feel fine with it but he feels as if Zelda has no faith in him. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, as he seemed to be staring off into space. "He's almost five years older than us and Zelda feels we can do better against this, Ganondorf, than he can when he defeated him before and feels he can do it easily again."

"I feel bad." Sakura said, her head bowed, "I feel like we're taking his pride as the protector of this country."

"This is Zelda's idea." Naruto said reassuringly, "Eventually they'll work it out."

"Yeah." Sasuke added, "We need to get to bed. The mission starts tomorrow." With that, Sasuke and Sakura left Naruto's room and went to their own.

* * *

Next day in the dining hall

* * *

Everyone was finishing up their breakfast when Sasuke saw Link walk past the door of the dining hall pulling on a pair of gauntlets and fixing his hat. Zelda seemed to see Link trying to sneak out of the castle too.

"Link!" Yelled Zelda. "Where are you going?"

"On my rounds." He answered simply.

"You're not going alone, are you?" she asked parentally, Link frowned.

"I always do."

"Not now you don't!" she said walking over to him. "The guests are here for a reason and that reason will come to motion today."

"BUT-"

"NU-UH!" she said firmly, to silence his protests. "I didn't bring them here for a vacation so you are going to take them with you on your rounds and you're going to LIKE IT!"

"If one of them can beat me in a match, I will willingly let them follow me to the ends of Hyrule." Link said grinning. _I want to see really why Zelda brought these guys here! But you never know what they can do so I better be on watch._ Just then Link heard Kakashi's voice float from the dining room.

"I'll challenge you."

"Heh! You couldn't dodge a like-like!" Link taunted.

"We'll see," he said, "won't we." Kakashi put out his hand to beckon Link to attack.

"You're the challenger," Said Link as he pulled out his sword. "Why don't you go first?"

"Sure." At that moment, Kakashi disappeared! Link panicked for a moment and looked around quickly trying to find the instructor. _Could he be?_ Link looked down and saw a hand rise from the tile. Link flipped backwards to avoid being grabbed when two arms latched around each of his shoulders. Link's sword dropped to the ground as he looked up at his captor to find that the hand was just an illusion. Kakashi went into a nosedive, but was stopped when Link slammed his shield into Kakashi's face. They both fell to the ground, Link grabbed the Master Sword and lunged at Kakashi and stabbed him in the side of the head, blood spyoo-ed everywhere but to Link's amazement Kakashi turned into a statue and he found that the Master Sword was stuck. A small dagger slipped under his throat and Link let go of the sword and put his hands in the air. _I see why this guy is teaching these kids now. HE'S GOOD! He won't win this easily!_ Just then, Link withdrew his magic and performed Din's Fire. Kakashi jumped back and saw that Link was a power to contend with as well. Link summoned The Master Sword and faced his opponent.

"I see you work on illusions." Link said as Kakashi calmly went into his side-bag for something. _He's going for a weapon!_ Link thought quickly. _I've got to keep on guard; this guy is all about fooling people!_

"Here it is!" said Kakashi happily, he had pulled out…Make Out Paradise… Link stared in amazement.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" yelled Link; he lunged at Kakashi and tried an energy slash. Kakashi jumped away and was still reading the strange book. "RAAAHH!" Link jumped upward as Kakashi was in mid-air and did an upward flat thrust with his sword. Kakashi threw up the book and caught the sword with the palms of his hands, pulled the sword out of Link's grip, and threw it to the other side of the room. They both landed and Link found himself only armed with a shield.

"Do you give up?" asked Kakashi pleasantly.

"Hell no." huffed Link.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" said Kakashi. "Even though you're unarmed, you are still willing to fight with nothing but a shield."

"If that can keep me going, then yes." Said Link knowing Kakashi was mildly lecturing him as if he was some idiot pupil. Yet, he seemed to act the part quite well.

"Next person to make an injury on the opponent wins, okay?" asked Kakashi.

"That seems well enough." Said Link, going into a fighting stance instead of the fact that he was only fighting with a shield. They both lunged and the clang of metal on metal resounded in the castle. Kakashi and Link bounced off of each other's attacks and landed on opposite walls and lunged again. Link sliced with his shield, Kakashi dodged and Link felt his arm sear with pain as a small blade streaked past his right arm, leaving a shallow cut along the bicep. Link winced in pain and landed on the ground. _DAMN! Why did I let this happen!_

"Guess I win." Kakashi said happily, "and you get to let us follow you around as we like!" Link groaned in misery as he remembered his deal with Zelda. _And it just got worse! DAMN!_

Later that afternoon…

Link tiptoed down the hills of the castle walkway to the town entrance as he saw Naruto and Sasuke sparing on top of a hill as Sakura watched. Link ducked a little further just to make sure that they didn't see him walking out the gate. _They'll hear the gate open, _thought Link desperately, _I'll go up the latter in the guardhouse and quickly jump down the cliff and run to town. Hehehheh! It's perfect! I'm brilliant! _Link went to the guardhouse and climbed up the latter inside of the room and pulled himself on top of the bridge that he remembered so well. He ran to the edge and jumped as he saw Naruto notice him in his 'perfect' plan.

"Hey! It's Link!" Naruto pointed to the Hylian Hero of Time. Sasuke squinted and realized that Link was trying to do his rounds alone against Zelda's orders.

"We need to catch us a runaway hero." Sasuke said, he ran to the cliff and jumped off the edge and ran after Link with Naruto and Sakura close behind.

"He's fast!" said Naruto in astonishment.

"Shouldn't we tell Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"We don't have time!" said Naruto hurriedly. Sasuke saw Link hop on Epona and ride through town like the wind. Link looked back and saw the three _children_ following him. _So they think they can keep up, huh?_ Link thought, smirking at their incompetence, _when their teacher beat me I said that I would let them follow me, but I didn't say that I wouldn't run! Nehehehe! _Link whispered a plan to Epona and kicked her forward and gave her a carrot for initiative. Sakura saw that Link was up to something and realized that somehow he would try some half-baked plan to get rid of them; Naruto seemed to have cooked up an idea as well. He suddenly stopped and thought for second.

"Do you think Link is a pervert?" He asked.

"HIM? Maybe, why?" asked Sakura.

"I've got an idea."

"We're doomed." Said Sasuke. "Let's hear it before putting it in motion, so we can at least maybe save the bystanders." Naruto scowled at Sasuke and told his plan and Sasuke and Sakura actually found that it might just work!

* * *

Kakriko Village

* * *

_They didn't try really hard to catch up with me,_ thought Link, holding his chin with a hand. _Wonder why, 'cause isn't it their job to keep up with me? Hmmm…I didn't do anything to throw them off. _(Didn't us the plan since he saw the three stop and watch him ride away earlier when he had got away from the castle)_ it's a real shame too! That was the best plan I ever came up with!_ Link frowned.(Planned on leading them away and eventually when time was right, catching them, tying them together, and leaving them, as they're screaming and yelling for him to come back and untie them, for someone else to deal with) Link grinned at he thought of three screaming teenagers tied to a tree at for five hours, before finally being noticed by someone walking by somewhere.

"Link-Aniki!" (Aniki is honorific for 'big brother' in Japanese and is used in the LOZ manga by the kids in Kakriko) Link spun around and was toppled by three younger kids that lived in the village. "You didn't come yesterday!" yelled a boy that was sitting on Link's stomache.

"Sorry Anjero, I was busy at the castle with some business!" said Link hesitantly rubbing the back of his head where it slammed to the ground.

"Doesn't matter, Link-Aniki!" Said Anjero, "You promised you'd take us up Death Mountain to see the Gorons!"

"I know…" said Link sadly, "And I'm going to have to ask you guys to take a rain check today as well."

"Why?" asked another boy who was sitting on Link's arm. "You promised!"

"I know, Arenikos." Said Link struggling to get out from under the kids. "But- I just got to talk to Darunia about some business; also, have you asked your mothers?"

"I have!" said a girl, "But THEY haven't and are just trying to get out of asking!"

"Rinika, Arenikos, Anjero." Link saw three figures coming up the stairs of the village, "I need to go. I'll see you guys when I come back down, okay?"

"Okaaay…" they said bowing their heads.

"I swear on my position at the castle that I will take you tomorrow! How's that sound?" Asked link backing out of sight of the figures.

"OKAY!" They yelled, waving, as he walked up to the gateway to Death Mountain. "Bye, Link-Aniki!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke heard the kids' good-byes.

"Link-'Aniki'?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm guessing that Hylian is some elvish sounding version of Japanese." Said Sasuke.

"Who was that, that you just said good bye to?" Sakura asked the kids.

"That's Link!" Answered Rinika, grinning wildly she continued with a sentence that greatly disturbed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I'm gonna marry him when I'm old enough! Tee hee hee!"

"Erm…Does he know that?" asked Naruto.

"No." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all fell over at the thought of the 10-year-old girl marrying a 23-year-old. _THAT'S JUST WRONG! _They thought in unison.

"So, where is he going?" Sasuke asked.

"Up to Death Mountain," said Anjero. "Did you know that you're really scary looking?" Sakura gawked at the boy's blunt thought workings, Sasuke just ignored the last comment; the conversation was cut short when the three children's mothers called them inside. The kids ran inside without saying a word to Naruto or his friends.

"They were kinda rude, weren't they?" Said Sakura thinking of trawling the little boy for calling Sasuke 'scary looking.' But to any boy, Sasuke would be scary looking to some extent. Naruto motioned that they should follow the hero and the trio walked up the road to Death Mountain.

* * *

A/N What dangers await Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura on the feared Death Mountain? Will the four survived the trip? Will I get a rubber chicken and use it as a weapon on the game Runescape? Will I ever know when to quit! Why am I such a dumbass! Why must I always ask stupid questions! Will people ever review! Will I get attacked by many, ravenous, temporal piggies! (Invader ZIM) Will I get locked in a room with a moose! OH THE HUMANITY! Thanks for reading you minions to the Undead Armies of Doom! I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Dooom doom doom dooooooommmmm, doomy doomy doomy dddooooomm! Thanks you human worm babies! Now…REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR LIVES! MWAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!

Yours truly,

D.Seifer


	4. There's Always Small Print in a Deal

Disclaimer:

Hiya…Long time no update…sorry that this took so long. Jeesh…I never knew a computer could have so many problems at once! (Sigh) Finally got my Word Processor back up. Anyways, without further adieu, the next chappie of Legend of Zelda: the Arrival of the Shinobi!

* * *

Chapter 4: There's Always the "Small Print" in a Deal

* * *

Link strode along the mountain trail; nothing really bothered him except the occasional tektite, random rolling Goron, or the cawing of a crow. He was certainly pleased that he got rid of those coherent brats. _What did Zelda mean by bringing them here to protect him? Jeesh! Seriously! Their kids! And their teacher's a big ass pervert! That's the worst help anyone can get in my opinion!_ Link went on with this rant in his mind as he walked up the trail.

Link didn't get very far in his mental rant when he heard the sound of a sandaled foot slipping on loose rock on a cliff above him and a great thud. Link unsheathed his sword and stood deathly still. Then he heard a loud voice followed with a softer but harsher one.

"Man, that was close!"

"Naruto, you baka, he can hear us!" Link leaped up to the cliff and found the three ninja crouched down trying to not be heard. Link stared, cussed, then flipped off the side and ran up the trail.

Sakura gasped and leaped from side of the road to the other side of the road until she cut off Link's escape; yet, it didn't work very well because Link grabbed her shoulder, with the hand that didn't have a sword in it, and flipped over her head and ran up the path.

"Damn, he's good!" exclaimed Naruto as they ran after him. Link heard Naruto's comment and thought to himself. _You've not seen anything yet!_ Link wheeled around, sheathed his sword, brought his hands to his side, closed his eyes, and focused his magical energy to his palms and sent a wall of flames toward the ninjas. The three of them flipped into the air and landed behind the Hylian hero. Link wheeled around to find himself surrounded by three brats!

"Hmmm…not bad." Said Link smiling evilly; the ninja trio glared angrily.

"You broke your promise to us and Zelda!" yelled Sakura angrily. "And you nearly burned us alive!" Link closed his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment. "Hey! Quit trying to act suave, you big fat liar!"

"Tsk, tsk…" he began, "First of all; I never broke my promise to anyone, because Hylians can't lie; and second; I knew perfectly well that you'd be able to dodge it with ease…now didn't you?" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, stared at him dumbfounded. "And third of all; do _**I** _look suave?"

"But you said" Naruto began to protested, "that you would willingly let us…wait…" Naruto's voice trailed off and came back with a single word. "Crap!"

"There was 'fine print' to the deal, wasn't there?" Asked Sasuke, Link just smiled. Sakura's anger rose dangerously.

"Kuse soa! (Damn it!) Quit trying to justify everything that you've done wrong!" Link glared at Sakura with his sapphire eyes.

"I think that Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones that actually understand what I meant when I said, 'I will willingly let them follow me to the ends of Hyrule,' I never said that I would tell you where I was going, nor did I say that I would tell you when I was going, nor did I say that I would make sure that you would keep up."

With each explanation Sakura grimaced a little with the thought that she assumed that those terms were included inside that one small, sentence.

"Now that you understand what was in the term, I must bid you farewell." Said Link, taking his hat and bowing gracefully to the three ninja; and with that, he turned to leave only to be stopped by the yell of Naruto.

"Hey! What if we defeat you to win those terms that you didn't include in the first deal!" Link stared incredulously at the hyped-up blonde dunce then smiled.

"Who would challenge me?" He asked imperiously.

"I would." Said Sasuke casually from behind Naruto and Sakura. Link unsheathed his sword and shield to show that he was up to the challenge.

"But if I win," He added, "the old term is still in effect, and I get to do this ambassador mission alone and you get to tell your teacher that you couldn't find me, okay?"

"Hmph." Scoffed Sasuke, his hair covered his eyes, "…Deal." Sasuke pulled back his face to reveal the Sharingan Wheel Eye. Link slightly shivered at his gaze, hardened, then charged forward. Sasuke's eyes widened and wheeled upward to disrupt Link's attack. Link pulled out an arrow from his quiver and sliced Sasuke's bare leg with the tip of the head. Sasuke landed hard on the ground and got back up only to see Link standing over him.

"I thought you were better than that." Link sneered. _I want to fight him at his best! Give me your all!_ Link looked down closer and noticed that he was performing a jitsu. _Crap! It was a diversion!_ Sasuke thrust his hands out in the sign of Tiger, pulled his pointer finger and thumb to his mouth, inhaled, and exhaled a powerful ball of fire. Link had just enough time to perform Nayru's Love to protect him from major damage.

"Hmph!" sighed Sasuke, watching Link being pushed by the jitsu to the other side of the cliff on the mountain.

Naruto leaned to whisper something to Sakura, "Have you noticed, that move never works?" Sakura, who was currently biting her nails, took the time to elbow him in the groin in an effort to shut him up. The inner Sakura was ranting and raving about how she was going to deep fry the Hylian on a skewer if he hurt Sasuke-Kun. While the fight conspired onward for a while, Naruto was singing falsetto from the blow to the "Family Jewels" that was given to him, by a trained female ninja. When Naruto gained feeling back "the Place Where The Sun Don't Shine," he saw that Sasuke was gaining the edge.

Link and Sasuke were exhausted; both where spent magically ("Chakrally"), physically and mentally. Link had once again lost his sword, and Sasuke had used up all of his kunai and shereiken.

"This is stupid." Link said angrily. "I thought I'd actually get a good fight out of you…obviously I was wrong, you're just a weakling." Sasuke's eyes flared with new life; suddenly, he disappeared. Link turned in time just to see Sasuke retrieving two kunai and lunging off of a pole toward the Hylian hero. Link swung his shield to deflect the blow, only to feel a kunai slide in front of his throat. Link cursed and dropped his shield and put his hands slowly into the air…the fight was over…Sasuke had won.

* * *

Later up Death Mountain

* * *

Link grumbled as the three ninja followed him up the rock-ridden trail that led to Goron City. _Somehow these guys just love to finish with moves that totally humiliate their opponent! THIS JUST SUCKS! I'VE BEEN FINISHED BY A PERVERT, AND NOW A LITTLE BRAT! WHAT THE HECK? GRRRRRRRR…_

"So Link…about that deal we made…" said Sakura, beaming with joy of the outcome of the fight. "Is there any 'small print' you want to tell us? Because if we find that you're trying to pull something, we'll tell Zelda and let HER take care of your punishment!"

"I'm not afraid of Zelda!" retorted Link angrily.

Naruto put his hands to his mouth and created a high-pitched voice, very similar to Zelda's, "LINK!"

"WAAAAUUUGGGHHH! SWEET GODDESSES! RUN!" Link yelled frantically putting his hands over his head and hit the dirt. Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke laughed at the Hylian.

"Like setting a firecracker to a llama!" Naruto laughed, holding his gut.

"A llama?" asked Sakura.

"…Never mind." Sighed Naruto.

"Here we are, Goron City." Moaned Link miserably he was quite mad about the whole making fun of him being "scared" of Zelda…_ YEAH RIGHT!_ The four of them walked past the gateway and entered the grand city of the gravel eaters! Naruto approached a balled up Goron, and poked it in where the neck should be. The Goron's head popped up and knocked Naruto backwards with a thud.

"Goro? Sorry about that!" The Goron helped Naruto back to his feet and looked at Link. "Link! You're back!" The Goron went to give Link a "Big Goron Hug" in which Link quickly dodged, and noticed a particularly large Goron on the bottom level.

"Hey Darunia!" Link yelled waving to the leader of the Gorons and jumped down to great to talk him, face to face. "Where's Link?" He asked, looking around.

"He's right here dummy!" Laughed Darunia pointing to (Hylian) Link.

"NO! Not me! Your son!" He grumbled.

"Oh!" Darunia stared for a second. "He's in the Crater doing some Goron business. Who are your friends?"

"Oh…" Link looked at the three ninja, "erm…"

Sakura stepped forward and introduced them to the Goron Leader.

"My name is Haruno Sakura; this is--" she would have gone on if Darunia hadn't interrupted her with questions similar to the ones that Link asked when they first met, yet, they started to trail off to typical Goron questions, such as:

"What kind of name for a girl is Haruno!"

"Who says their first name last, and their last name first!"

"What the heck is a Shinobi?"

"Eeeaaarrrthee?"

"Do you eat rocks?"

"What are rocks like in your world?"

"Why don't you eat rock!"

"Not even sand! Jeeesh! You're missing out!"

"What DO you eat?"

After the Whole Fiasco of Questions

Darunia was talking animatedly with Link when his son came out of the entrance to the Crater in a raging panic.

"DAD! There's an army of monsters coming this way!" Goron Link heaved and puffed from running to his dad. Darunia and Link stood up in shock. "What should we do?"

"We must evacuate Goron City into Dodongo's Cavern!" Said Darunia immediately; Link looked quickly to his Spiritual Brother.

"We can't do that!" Link said quickly, "The only exit is the entrance! It will only lead to a massacre!"

"Link's right!" added a Goron. "And he would know more than anyone since he went to the very heart of the Cavern!" Darunia looked concerned. Link sighed and turned to Darunia.

"I will go and see what's going on." Goron Link practically jumped out of his rock shell.

"NO! You can't! There was someone who was saying something about finding you!" Link stared incredulously and gave a start.

"I guess Zelda was right…" Link mumbled, more to himself than to anyone in the room. "But I'm still going. I'll take these three--" -he pointed to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke- "who were actually hired to protect me; Darunia, I'll be okay. Send word to Kakriko Village, and evacuate there. If I go and meet the army, they won't come after you."

Darunia stared and sighed. "May the goddesses be with you, Link."

"Thanks.

* * *

A/N: Nehehehehehehehhhh… Sigh…. I'm really sorry that this took too long to get finished…go ahead…pelt me with temporal piggies of doom…(stretched arms out and falls to knees) PELT MEEEEEE! (Cry)

Link: You're an idiot.

Zelda, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi: (nod nod)


	5. The Shadow of a Hero's Spirit

Disclaimer:

Hey guys…sorry about the slow updating, I'm in summer school so I'm having the worst time with having to keep up. So I just decided that while I'm burning these CDs for my aunt, I'd start to update on the next chapter. I kinda left you at a left you at a cliffhanger, didn't I? Sorry…I've also noticed that I got a complaint that Link seemed like a wimp… don't worry! He'll get better! Plus, who do you think will win, someone who is used to face-to-face combat, or someone who thrives on surprises and tricks? I'll let you figure that out. Anywho! Link's gonna be awesome in this chapter, so…ON WITH THE SHOW!

P.S.: THANK YOU SILVER! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

P.S.P.S.: I GOT THE NARUTO SOUNDTRACK! I'M LISTENING TO IT RIGHT NOW! YAY!

* * *

Legend of Zelda: Arrival of the Shinobi

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shadow of a Hero's Spirit

* * *

Link, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran down the passage on the third floor and stopped right outside the door and saw an army of Moblins stumping into the center of the city at the entrance. Link stared at how many there were; he couldn't believe it, over 100 at least! Link turned to the three ninja.

"Station yourselves around the city and create a distraction." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked dumbfounded, but before they could hiss something back they heard Link's voice from the entrance.

"Come on you scum! Spread out and find him! Are you even good for ANYTHING!" Link started when he heard his own voice say something that harsh. He laid on his stomache and crawled to the edge of the third story cliff. He peered over and saw a shadow of himself yelling at the Moblins. Link closed his eyes, shook his head in dismay, and sighed.

"…Damn…" He scooted back to the others.

"Why the heck did you say somethin' like that?" hissed Naruto looking thoroughly shocked at what was said, Sakura and even Sasuke nodded, their eyes wide.

"That wasn't me," The three shinobi perked their eyebrows; Link scowled to himself. "That's my Shadow-Self, also known by others as Dark Link. Ganondorf created him to be the evil version of myself. He knows everything about me, can only be touched by me, and he was especially created to kill me back before Zelda and I banished Ganondorf to the evil realm. I'm guessing he's been resurrected for another chance to get back at me for Ganon." That's where Link's explanation ended when he saw some Moblins making their way to the third story and to where Link, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were hiding.

"Crap!" Cursed Naruto loudly; Link tackled the dumb blonde in a vain attempt to keep them hidden. Dark Link wheeled around and saw the green figure go to the ground. His gray mouth creased into a grin, and his red eyes formed red crescents. Dark Link decided that he was going to get the green-clad hero himself because the Moblins that he was forced to bring were to stupid to know how to easily capture him. Link looked over the side and saw that his dark-self was gone. Link's eyes widened.

"Hiya." Link turned around to see the dark figure standing right in the center of the group. On impulse, Link grabbed his sword and lunged, Dark Link smirked, and took out his sword and blocked the attack, but was savagely knocked upside the head with a shield. Link flipped backwards off the edge of the third story, onto the second story, and again to the bottom floor. Link looked up and saw that Dark Link was copying him and went into the stairway hall that led to the second story. When Dark Link finished and landed on the ground floor, he looked around and noticed that Link had disappeared; that wasn't a problem, being the shadow clone of Link he could easily track the hero.

Naruto looked dumbfounded as he saw the Link fighting himself. Then he thought to himself. _Didn't Link say that Dark Link is his Shadow-Self? I wonder, maybe I can help him out by sending a shadow clone of MYSELF to fight, but if he's like my Kage Bushin, I should be able to touch him just fine. _Naruto gave a small "heh" and looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned around after slicing the throat of a Moblin with a kunai and looked at his comrade "I've got a plan."

"What?" asked Sasuke, in disbelief; "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I think I know how to get rid of all these freaks, but I'm going to need your help, and Sakura-Chan's too." Just then, Link went flying from the ground floor, all the way up to the top floor yelling bloody murder.

"Naruto," Said Sasuke, "Whatever that plan is, you better do it now, because Link's getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter by his own shadow." Naruto quickly told Sasuke and Sakura his plan; after he was finished, they each went to a different floor to clean the place of Moblins and let Link hold on until they were finished. Naruto took the third story because of his particular theory about the Kage Bushin technique and the possibility that he could kick the living crap out of Dark Link.

Link dodged a right-handed flat thrust by doing a cartwheel around the blade and coming around with his own hoping to slice Dark Link right in half at the waist. Dark Link saw what the "goodie two shoes" was doing and flattened himself to the floor just as the Master Sword barely missed the tip of his hat. Noticing an opportunity that couldn't be wasted, even if it meant stabbing the hero right through the heart, Dark Link worked for himself when he felt like it; he never followed orders to a tee unless it was for his own personal benefit. Dark Link flipped his sword around and poised its tip at the center of Link's on-coming chest.

Sasuke and Sakura continued up the stories, destroying Moblins as they went. It was somewhat of an easy task on their part. Sasuke didn't understand Naruto's part in the plan though, when he asked the dobe, all he said was "you'll see." Sasuke humph-ed in frustration that was given by that blonde baka; he was always trying to best him and it was getting annoying. In his aggravation he started to slash at the ugly pig brigade ahead of them. Sakura seemed to be having at tough time keeping up; Sasuke didn't care.

Link saw the edge of Dark Link's blade moving toward his heart; Link closed his eyes, _this is it! I'm a goner! I really messed up…I guess…I won't get to say goodbye…_

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Link fell to the ground and noticed that Dark Link was gone. He turned around.

"Huh?" Link looked up and saw about 10 Narutos grabbing onto Dark Link. "What the hell!"

"Get off of me!" Dark Link's red eyes were wide in shock. The Hylian Kage Bushin twisted and turned trying to get the blonde clones off of him. "How the hell is that you able to even touch me! This isn't right! GET OFF!" Dark Link tried to sink into the ground but the Narutos held him up. "GRAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Another Naruto materialized out from a doorway to the side. He was holding his arms in a curious position; Link figured that THIS was the original Naruto.

"Promise that you'll call off your army and leave Link alone!"

"TELL ME HOW YOU'RE ABLE TO TOUCH ME!" screeched Dark Link angrily. Before Naruto could talk again, Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside their blonde comrade. Sasuke spoke first.

"So this is you're part in the plan, right dobe?" Naruto scowled at his comment but answered.

"Yes, got a problem with it?"

"I could have done it; why you?"

"This is different" Naruto didn't get to finish because Sakura had a question of her own.

"How did you figure it out?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" yelled Dark Link. Link walked over his clone and punched him over the head to shut him up. Link turned to the three ninja.

"Before we explain your part, where are all the Moblins?" Sasuke took this question.

"They fled." Link's face paled.

"Where?"

"The way we came in."

"Did they go down the mountain?"

"Yeah." Link paled even worse, then turned green.

"Dear Goddesses! We have to keep them from going into the village!" Dark Link laughed at the panicking hero. The real Naruto wheeled around angrily.

"Shut up! Or I'll have my clones rip you in half, which shouldn't be hard to do!" Sakura jumped at Naruto's sudden brutality, Sasuke's eyes had grown in size, while Link just smiled.

"Naruto." Naruto looked toward the Hylian. "We need to get down this mountain, and fast if we want to make sure that the Moblins don't harm the villagers." Naruto notices that the Hylian's face seemed to have aged in the matter of minutes; Naruto frowned, sighed, and nodded.

"But how are we going to get down before the Moblins?" Asked Sakura, Dark Link laughed again and sneered.

"Hehehheh! It's impossible, they must already be in the village by now." Link's sapphire eyes flared towards the red ones of his counter-part.

"You're our prisoner now! You're going to do as we say! If we say that you're going to dance like a fairy, you're going to dance like a fairy! NOW HOW'RE WE GOING TO STOP THOSE DAMNED MOBLINS!" Dark Link stared at his blue-eyed self.

"Er…um…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Dark Link nearly jumped loose of the Kage Bushins. He started to heaving breathes from his fright.

"OKAY! If you take me down to the village, I will call them down…but you have to let me go." Naruto scowled.

"Yeah right! Right after, you'd probably come right after Link again!" Link nodded.

"He's right. You're going to call them off, then you're going to Hyrule Castle to be interrogated by Princess Zelda or myself…depending on how you cooperate…take my advice, if you get me, you'll be begging for death before the end." Sakura noticed that Link's eyes suddenly became ice blue; the deep warmth of his heart seemed to escape through his eyes and into eternity; she shivered at the cold look on Link's young face. "Let's go." Link grabbed Dark link by the tunic and motioned for the three ninjas to follow him out the exit.

The walk down the mountain was silent. Dark Link, Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke were too hesitant to anger Link anymore. Dark Link walked alongside the ninjas silent until Naruto asked him a question.

"What's up with him?" Dark Link pondered whither to answer the young whelp, and sighed.

"This is the way he was during the War of the Triforce; he had gained the Triforce of Courage and the name of Hero of Time, but he had a rough time of it; he was always a target of the enemy, myself in particular. I think…he wanted to just live his life as a normal Kokiri, even if he wasn't even that. His parents died when he was a baby; his father had died in the service of the King and his mother was slain smuggling him to the forest." Link heard that Dark Link was telling the three shinobi about his earlier years; he just ignored them and continued leading them. "He was thrown into this whole war of politics and violence, which he wanted no part in but it was his destiny and the world "needed him" so he took the task; that's pretty much it;" Dark Link "harrumph-ed" and because silent. Link saw that they were arriving at the gate.

"We're here." Naruto looked up and saw that the Moblins were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Dark Link sighed, and then smirked.

"They must have ran…" He began, "or there's a trap. Heh." Link glared at his Dark-Self.

"Don't try to pull anything. I don't their noisy armor, nor do I smell the stench of your evil."

"Link-Aniki!" Link seemed to snap out of the whole "heartless act" when he heard the call of the kids from earlier: Anjero, Arenikos, and Rinika. Link's face seemed to have a look of painful sadness/happiness fighting over which would show more. Naruto noticed that he looked like Kakashi when he was being kind of embarrassed…_it was weird!_ Link bent down to greet the children. "Look Link! There are Gorons! In the village! Isn't that cool!"

"Yeah…I actually need to talk to one of them, guys can I get with you later…I have some business to take care off." The kids seemed disappointed, but agreed. Just then, Darunia arrived next to Link; a worried expression played with his rock-like face.

"Brother, are you alright?" Darunia started to roughly inspect Link's wounds. Link squirmed away from Darunia's rock-hard grip. Link, for the first time in a while, gave a genuine smile.

"I'm fine! I don't need a over-grown rock to be the one to cure my pains." Darunia laughed heartily, and slapped Link on the back sending him into the side of a house. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (yes…even Sasuke…) laughed when Link came up out of the rubble saying something about "the mongoose stole my underwear!" (Naruto told Link about mongooses! That's how you spell mongoose in plural)

* * *

A/N: That's it! Fine! No more! Zip! Zilch! NADA! THE ONLY WAY CAN YOU GET ME TO UPDATE AGAIN IS TO HAVE AT LEAST 3 PEOPLE REVIEW! I REFUSE UNTIL THEN! GRRRR! U Just kidding…please review…I'm sorry…

Link: (looks around) You scared everyone off. BAKA!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Dark Link, and Zelda: BAKAAAAAA! NOW NO ONE WILL REVIEW!

Kakashi: (busy reading Make Out Paradise Volume 3) Yay…


	6. Sexy no Jutsu: Hylian Male Version

D.S.: Hi again, I've been locked in a closet for the last "few" months and I finally used my l33t n1nj4 skillz (leet ninja skills) to escape and hack into my parents computer! So now I can write again! Yayness! I've got some homework for you! Go to google and type in two searches: French victories and Failure, (hit the "I'm feeling lucky" button on the Failure search instead of hitting "enter" or "search") this is all very political nonsense. Make sure you look at the results VERY CAREFULLY! HAVE FUN! AND GOOD LUCK! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Sexy no Jutsu: Hylian Male Version!

* * *

"What the hell are they doing!" Link grumbled angrily, "Talking about how to cook a low-in-fat cuckoo recipe!"

"That actually sounds quite good," murmured Kakashi over his Make-Out Violence Volume 2. Link glared at him as Kakashi blushed at a sentence from the explicit book. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting with their sensei and the Hero in the hallway outside Zelda's office; Sakura, meanwhile, was inside assisting the princess. The interrogation of Link's Dark-Self had been going on for some time now and Link was starting to get worried when he wasn't hearing any type of arguments, slapping, punching, screaming, yelling, unknown "movements", etc.

Dark Link appeared out of the office door beaming like a light bulb, a grin was split clean across his face.

"What are you so happy about!" Link snarled as his Kage Bushin stopped on his toes in front of the hero.

"I have made an agreement with the dear princess my dear 'brother'."

"AND WHAT WHOULD THAT BE! THROW YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF AND HOPE YOU DIE! BECAUSE THAT IS FINE WITH ME!"

"No no no… I've agreed to-"

"Be a spy, Link." Zelda had appeared from the office when Link was yelling at his shadow. Kakashi stepped in before Link began to attempt murder upon both shadow and princess.

"What Link is saying is, can we trust him, he had tried to kill Link, from what I know, two times now, and the second time he brought a legion of Morbins-"

"Moblins." Link corrected.

"Right, Moblins, to kill all in their way. Am I right so far?"

"Not really," interrupted Dark Link. "Those two witches put me to it, they threatened me with the fact that if I were to fail in getting Link's dead body, that I would loose all chance of becoming more than a shadow; Twin Rova told me that they could get me into Link's body if Link's soul were to leave it and if I didn't get him that I would never become a Hylian."

"I feel like you think of me as a fleshy jumpsuit!" spurted Link. Everyone except the Links began to laugh.

"To me, you technically are a TEMPORARALLY occupied, fleshy jumpsuit." Dark Link added just to get Link to fear for his skin even more. Link pulled out his sword to only receive a nervous, "I'M KIDDING!" from the shadow.

"You better be if you value your TEMPORARY LIFE!" As if on cue a large explosion commenced right outside of the castle, setting the lush grass and trees ablaze.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled nearly falling to the ground from the shock wave. "DAMN!" everyone, except for Dark Link, were thrown to the ground as a large ice burg slammed into the drawbridge gate of the main hall of the castle. Dark Link stared in horror as he saw the twin witches that were on his "top-three-technically-four-list-of-people-to-avoid-pissing-off," list. (Sounds correct when you say it out loud…)

"It's Twin Rova…"

* * *

D.S.: WHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'm sooooooo evil, I just can't resist stopping the story right here! (Gets pelted with stone-filled plushies) JUST KIDDING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING! I'LL KEEP GOING!

* * *

Link stared outside as he saw Koume and Kotake descend on their brooms in the wreckage of the outside of the castle. Dark Link looked terrified, Link looked furious, but before Link could do anything, Naruto had run to the drawbridge to open it enough to let his short ("baby-fat") body through the top. Naruto kicked off the side of the bridge so it would close, keeping the people inside safe. The Genin landed neatly on a patch of grass that was neither burning nor frozen. He immediately began to sweat from the intensity of the flames.

"Sorry ya' old hags, but we only allow beautiful people in the castle." The witches screamed in horror at the arrogance of the short, loudly clothed, ninja.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kotake screeched, holding a hand-full of fire.

"Forget that sister," Koume yelled, "a flaming death is too fast for this runt." Naruto stared in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I said you're a runt, and I'll say on top of that to…EAT THIS!" Koume shot a beam of ice at the ninja, trapping him in a tomb of ice up to his neck.

The witches cackled, "And here we were just thinking that you couldn't fight…and we were right!" A voice appeared behind them.

"Who said you got the real me?" Naruto had used Kage Bushin no Jutsu to let the witches think that had the maverick ninja only to find that he was a few feet above them ready to beat the living shit out of them. Naruto landed on Kotake's broom and started to perform a jutsu.

"SEXY NO JUTSU: HYLIAN MALE VERSION!" Suddenly Naruto turned into a very unclothed (no hat either) Link in a very provocative stance. The witches stared in disbelief while suffering sever nosebleed. They went to look down but the ninja had already turned back saying, "Hmmm…I guess it only truly works on guys…at least I tried, no problem in getting creative…"

Back at the castle Link had seen Naruto's gag and had presided to scream like a little girl and faint murmuring "I will never be able to fight them ever again…" Link had once been very proud of the fact that no one has ever seen him naked…until now…even though it technically wasn't him. Dark Link just gaped through the window.

Naruto noticed that the witches were quickly recovering and he, quickly himself, hopped off the broom to land on the smoldering thing that used to be the lush, grassy lawn of the great Hyrule Castle. The witches grew angry when they realized that it was only an illusion.

* * *

D.S.: I'm sorry y'allz, but I've got to cut this short. I just love you guys so much that I had to sneak on the computer in order to write this and I don't know when I will be able to get on again…I'm so sorry… My truck also got stolen just last Monday! Those sons of bitches! I HATESES THEM MY PRECIOUS! ARRRRGGHH! I'm just really sad…(tear) I'll write some more of the story later…'kayses? Bye! 


	7. Reviewer explainations

Hey guys,

I've received two comments that sound like questions or comments that need to be cleared because people just can't chill! So, I've decided to answer them or whatever here and now! So be happy!

Is Hyrule a planet or a country? Hmmm…well, if you haven't noticed, in anime and games there are many different places and it's kinda hard to actually put Hyrule and Konohagakure on the same map and have the story be effective because people will then complain that Hyrule is no where near Konohagakure Village, so to make everyone happy, I put them on different planets.

WHAT IS WITH THE OOC-NESS OF LINK? Well, let's just say that you have been know all over Hyrule to be the most bad ass hero in the world, people worship you as some type of really hot blonde-haired angel sent by the goddesses to save us all, women willingly throw their virginity at you, and you get all the free food and booze you like. You would go OOC too if some bitchy princess started to ruin YOUR REPUTATION AND YOUR ABILITY TO RECIEVE FREE FOOD, WOMEN'S VIRGINITIES (although he never accepts them), AND BOOZE! But not only that, you have some midget ninja showing your equipment to two of your FEMALE enemies, yeah, that explains it right there folks!

I am very sorry that I tricked you into thinking I updated again,I swear that I'm in fact working on one this very moment. Thanks for reading!


	8. ‘Comrades’ and ‘Protectors’

D.S.: Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I have been off Fan Fiction for a good while now and I kinda forgot about everything due to work, school, and life. So, I'm back and I humbly apologize for not updating sooner, I know that there are a lot of people who seem to have put this on their alerts and I thank you so much! I also believe that since I've been off , I've gotten much better at writing. I noticed that I had problems with specifying who was talking and I'll be fixing those eventually. XD Again, I apologize, and let's get this show on the road shall we? I don't own anything btw. Toodles!

PS. It also seems that since I've been gone, Naruto had come to the US, become an annoy burden to society due to terrible voice acting, and I will be staying with the original knowledge that I had at the time…so no, I will not be having the Akatsuki unless someone gives me a good enough reason or acceptable way that they get to Hyrule…and explain why Sasuke is still with the group.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: The Arrival of the Shinobi

Chapter 8: 'Comrades' and 'Protectors'

* * *

Koume and Kotake were forced to leave as they were brutally embarrassed and confused, they flew off into the distance, vowing to return and blah blah blah…Naruto was laughing loudly as he watched them fly away. "You know, I think the only reason I won was because they don't know what we are…heheh, fine by me!" he said proudly, turning and walking back towards the castle. When he entered, two gloved hands grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. Link's eyes were vividly angry and murderous, "Ack! Guh…heh…uhhh…hi?" Naruto choked, giving him a half-hearted grin.

"What…the hell…did you do?!" Link demanded, wanting to hear this with his own, very long, ears.

"I uhh…did a jutsu…o-or…technique if that's what…you want…to call it. Now…can you…let me down?" Naruto asked, starting to squirm slightly in Link's grasp. He sighed in relief as he felt the hands drop him to the ground and he coughed slightly to get air. Link had a strange look on his face, he remembered fighting Twin Rova once and he had a horrible time of it, why were these kids able to do these tricks that could trump his enemies…even him…he hated that he didn't know how these people did their tricks and illusions, he felt like it was almost cheating. "Hey…you okay?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm fine." Link said, "I'm going to go get my horse, she's probably went to the ranch." He said abruptly, walking down the road towards the gate.

"Link, wait!" Zelda called, not wanting him to go by himself, she was about to say something when Link seemed to be waiting for something or someone. She looked at the ninja, "I think he's waiting for you to follow him." she whispered, watching the ninja follow after him. Kakashi decided to stay; he smiled at the princess as she seemed very worried.

"He'll get used to it eventually; he's probably just confused and thrown from his comfort zone. He has always been the one protecting others, right? He's never been the one with protection due to what I've heard about his adventures…maybe we need to rephrase what we are to him, not protectors…but comrades." Kakashi said with a nod.

"Maybe…" Zelda replied, looking pensive. "Thank you, Kakashi." She added, giving him a final smile and nod.

"Meh, he's just a pansy." Dark Link blurted, folding his arms in a huff. "I'd prefer it, he'd be easier to get rid of if he were by himself…" he added, his origins getting the best of him for a moment.

"You will report to us as soon as possible…understood?" Zelda demanded, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Dark Link grumbled, disappearing into nothingness, causing Zelda to heave a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to trust this, kage bushin of Link's? He seems very unruly…" Kakashi said, scratching his silver head with a hand.

"There is not much else I can do, I will wait and see." Zelda replied her eyes closed and hands put together in prayer; a bright triangular emblem shown on her right hand, causing an eyebrow to rise on Kakashi's face.

* * *

Hyrule Field

* * *

Link was walking in front of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, seeming very tense he had his hand on the hilt of his sword at all times for some reason. Naruto had his hands behind his head and frowned, "Why's he always uptight and angry?" he grumbled, causing Sasuke to ignore him and Sakura to sigh.

"He's probably telling himself that he doesn't need our protection…" Sakura replied, looking slightly sad.

"He's being a fool." Sasuke added, shaking his head slightly. "His fighting skills only include minimal magic, sword, and bow techniques, he's got nothing more than that. He needs more versatility than just sword skills."

"Well, obviously these guys don't have chakra abilities…maybe that's all he can have?" Naruto said, actually having a point for once.

"You never know…but we can try." Sakura said with a laugh. They arrived at a large ranch; the sign above it was in strange, foreign letters. The ranch was obviously Link's destination due to him having walked into it. "Wow! This place is huge! Look at the horses!" Sakura gasped, pointing at the large beasts trotting around the enclosed area.

Naruto grinned, "I'm gonna ride one!" he blurted, a stupid grin on his face as he imagined himself as a ninja on his trusty steed…granted, it was a very odd and conflicting image, something not beyond Naruto's imagination. He ran over to a large brown horse and jumped on, the horse reared, and bolted off, bucking Naruto to the ground. "…O-Owwww!" Naruto groaned, holding his head and frowning at his two teammates who were laughing at him. He turned his head to see Link talking animatedly with a red-haired girl, who seemed to work at the ranch, his brown horse, Epona, was standing with the two. Link actually seemed pretty happy as he was talking to her. He got up and ran over to them, "Hey Link! Who's this?!" He blurted, making Link jump a foot in the air.

"D-Don't do that!!" Link yelled, looking startled.

"Wow fairy boy! I didn't know you could jump like that!" The red-haired girl giggled.

"It was his fault and stop calling me that, my name's Link, Malon." Link said, giving her a tired glare, causing 'Malon' to laugh harder.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding, Link. Who are these people, they're dressed funny, kinda like you!" She said, making another joke about Link, causing the blonde to grumble more.

Naruto grinned, "Sooooo…Link, is she your…" he lifted his pinky finger, which was a hand sign for a 'girlfriend' or 'special someone' in their land. "…You know!" he added, giving him a sly grin.

"Oh Naruto, stop!" Sakura barked, punching him in the head, making him yell out in pain. "That's our idiot Naruto, I'm Sakura, and this is Sasuke, were here to help Link." She introduced quickly, not getting involved with the last name/first name deal with these people.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I'm Malon, and this is Lon-Lon Ranch, my father, Mr. Ingo, and myself own and manage this ranch…Link keeps Epona here sometimes when she feels that she doesn't want to stay in the royal stables, or when he wants an excuse to talk to me!" Malon joked, causing Link to stammer that she was lying and for her to stop. "Oh come on, I'm your friend, it was a joke." She said to him, causing him to sigh.

"I dunno…he seemed pretty defensive right then…" Naruto said before getting a boot to the head from the Hero of Time.

"With that out of the way," Link interrupted loudly. "I came for Epona and…to borrow three other horses." He grumbled; he was actually accommodating Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"No problem! I'll go get them, but make sure to bring them back!" Malon said cheerfully, but there was something in her voice that just DARED you not to listen to her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you didn't want us following you." Sasuke said flatly.

"I lost remember? I'm not going be rude and have a horse and make you guys walk…I'm not that mean." Link said, glancing away.

"Awww, he likes us!" Naruto said obnoxiously, gaining another boot to the head, leaving a lump on top of the one that had swollen from the first. "…Ow..." Naruto groaned, holding his head.

Malon brought up the three horses and handed them to Link, one was brown, one was black, and one was gray. "Here you go, Link." She said, handing the reins to the blonde.

Link smiled at her, "Thanks Malon…" he said, giving her a nod. He turned and handed a pair of reins to each ninja. "Here, you guys do know how to ride, right?" he asked, frowning at them.

"I do." Sasuke said, getting on the black horse no problem.

"It's not too hard." Sakura replied as she was getting on the gray one she was handed.

"No problem!" Naruto said. He jumped to get on his and fell right off, making Link laugh for the first time since the ninja had been there…of course it had to be AT Naruto not WITH Naruto.

"Here…put your foot in my hands." Link said, crouching down next to Naruto and creating a cup with his hands for Naruto to put his foot in and push him up into the saddle. As Naruto had finally gotten into the saddle he cheered. "Woo! Look at that! I told you guys I was good." He called to Sasuke and Sakura, who were already riding off with Link. "W-WAIT UP!!" he called spurring his horse forward.

"So, where are we going?" Sasuke asked, riding next to Link.

"We're going to a place called Gerudo Valley and to the Gerudo Fortress; I have to speak with their leader, Nabooru." Link said.

* * *

D.S.: All right, that's enough for this chapter, I just want to get the chapter on so you guys don't think I'm dead, so read and review, DATTEBAYO!! XD

Naruto: …Sniffle…she stole my word…TToTT;

Sasuke: Who cares?

Naruto: TEME!!

Link: My heeeeeaaad. :(

Zelda: BYE!! :(


End file.
